Somebody to Love
by ms. kiT
Summary: Princess Sakura is known for her beauty and passion. She refuses to marry though! one day, she runs away from marriage, just to find herself ensnared in a legendary prophecy, stating that she, along with Li Xiao Lang of china must save mankind!
1. escape

Find Me Someone to Love  
  
Disclaimer: don't own ccs. You know the routine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Princess Sakura looked out the window of the majestic castle she lived in. It was winter, a white winter to be exact in Japan, and it was quite freezing.  
  
Sakura shivered.  
  
A breeze went by and her hair, which was held up by a clip, fell down in locks and blew to the right in gentle waves. Her emerald eyes were captivating and could leave one breathless. In short, the princess of Japan was beautiful. It was to be expected, for her mother was Queen Nadeshiko, though she had died when Sakura was a wee girl. It was now just Princess Sakura, Prince Touya, and her father. Fujitaka.  
  
Tomoyo, a princess from a nearby province, came in to Sakura's room. She looked at Sakura and thought sadly ' soon.....'  
  
Sakura looked up from her dreamy state and looked at her best friend, correction, about the only friend she had. Touya, being the overprotective brother, allowed no man to come within 50 yards of his little sister, and his glares scared away the men... but also scared away the women as well.  
  
"what is it?" she said in a soft alluring voice.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Nothing... nothing at all"  
  
Chisa came in. She was the main maid for Sakura. The old woman looked at sakura with a smile. "Your father wishes to speak to you"  
  
Sakura sighed softly. "Probably the same old lecture about marrying me off to some man 4 times me age"  
  
Tomoyo laughed.  
  
Sakura got up from the windowsill that looked down towards the villages. Though poverty-stricken, the villages looked more and more appealing to Sakura by the day, and she was often seen looking down towards the villages.  
  
She walked daintily towards the door, a slow process, for that required her to walk in tiny steps.  
  
Chisa finally could not hold in her breath and laughed aloud, Tomoyo joining shortly afterward.  
  
Sakura had tripped, despite the slow and tedious steps.  
  
She quickly stood up and unlady-like yelled.  
  
Then she returned to the soft voice and said, "Excuse me..."  
  
Giving both Chisa and Tomoyo a look before she left the room quietly, the maid and the princess knew that was her way of a scowl.  
  
Tomoyo chuckled. "So lady-like... so this is what Fujitaka has done to his beautiful daughter."  
  
Chisa looked sadly at Sakura's retreating figure, and said "I'm going to miss her once she is married off to some worthless man..." she looked thoughtfully out the open window as a leave blew across the landscape "who is probably going to be twice her age."  
  
Tomoyo laughed and looked out too, wondering what could be out there that could fascinate Sakura that much to have her look out that window with a look Tomoyo could not even start to describe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura entered the large chambers of her fathers throne room and stepped carefully across the velvety rugs, careful now to repeat her mistake.  
  
King Fujitaka heard footsteps and looked up, smiling while he eyed his 18- year-old daughter. 'This is gone far to long...' he though as he saw his fully blossomed daughter walking toward him with confidant steps. 'She has evaded the topic of marriage too long...."  
  
He coughed and stood up. Sakura immediately curtsied and stared at her father's strict yet kind eyes.  
  
"You know why I have called for you" he said slowly, letting the words sink in to that stubborn girl's mind. "You are 18 and without a husband," he clucked," unheard of."  
  
Sakura looked up with calm eyes and said, "I don't have one... because you insist on marrying me off to a man OLD enough that could certainly be mistaken as my father instead of husband."  
  
King Fujitaka laughed at her impertinence and said, "Yes...I believe I have tried that numerous times... without success may I add" there was a twinkle in his eye, before he abruptly said "but now is the time to act."  
  
He looked at his daughter seriously. "I have finally found the perfect suitor. His family is titled and rich, they are kind yet strict, and I am sure they will not harm you in any way, not to mention protect you once you take up their family name."  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but her father interrupted.  
  
"Don't worry... he isn't 4 times your age. In fact.. He is only a year older."  
  
Sakura frowned, staring at the ground instead of the King's face.  
  
She then forced her head up and smiled. "Alright father..."  
  
She turned to leave and the King sighed yet looked at his daughter suspiciously. She had given in too easily... much too easily.  
  
He called out to her. "And by the way... they are coming tomorrow morning to greet you."  
  
She nodded and backed out of the room. She started taking dainty steps again towards her room, before saying 'screw it' in her mind, slipping her glass shoes off, and running in the most unlady like fashion, back into the safety of her room, where she was free to rage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo gasped at Sakura, the King had finally found a man suited for his fine daughter!  
  
"But that's wonderful!" she squealed," aren't you happy?!"  
  
Sakura was looking out the window towards the sunset and the distant mountains.  
  
She smiled; it was almost a sad smile. "Yes, your right."  
  
She once and came off the windowsill and smiled at Tomoyo, who was looking her confused, "I'm feeling quite faint...do you mind...?"  
  
"OH! Not at all, I am sorry Sakura." Tomoyo plastered on a fake smile, and left the room noiselessly, thinking 'something is going on....'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was early morning. The usually bird chirps rang in the chill morning air and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The villager had long before had woken up already and had started the chored. The morning seemed exceptionally bright and sweet, a rose in full bloom, until an ear- splitting scream was heard. A thorn.  
  
Prince Touya, upon hearing the unearthly yell, gracefully fell off his bed. Or correction, he landed on the ground with a sound that could almost equal the scream.  
  
Jumping up, his heart hammering, he raced for Sakura's room, sure that a man had snuck in and trying to take advantage of his poor sister, who was generously given the most perfect looks on a woman, any man could ask for.  
  
Closing his eyes dramatically, he swung the door open with his left hand and entered the room pompously, yelling "OFF WITH THE HANDS YOU SCALLAWAG!!!"  
  
Hearing no snide or rude remark being thrown from the perverted man, and much more surprisingly, Sakura, he opened his eyes and peeked.  
  
Chisa was standing there with almost an amused eye, yet something in them was frightened.  
  
Touya looked around in confusiong "where is Sakura?"  
  
Chisa, with a trembling hand "handed him a notepad, with scrawled words saying "Im sorry..."  
  
"IM SORRY?!!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo woke and went out of the guest room where she had been staying. Hearing the thuds of footsteps everywhere, and hearing the contant calls of "sakura!", she groggily went to the door and was almost blows across the room from the yelling of the man in front of her.  
  
"WOULD YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHY SHE WOULD DO THIS?!" Touya yelled, froth spraying from his lips.  
  
Tomoyo looked wearily at Touya and said, "She ran away didn't she?"  
  
Touya looked at her and asked, "Did you know-"  
  
She shook her head, her luxurious raven hair shimmering.  
  
"Drats!!!" Touya yelled, running out the room.  
  
Tomoyo looked more amused, than worried though. She knew Sakura could most likely, take care of herself. After all, she wasn't trained by Wei, the Chinese martial arts teacher for nothing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ King Fujitaka sighed. It wasn't the first time Sakura had run away. He didn't seem worried much, just like Tomoyo. Princess Sakura knew how to protect herself. The problem was finding where she decided to hide herself this time.  
  
Horns bellowed outside. The guests had arrived.  
  
A beautiful carriage rode across the concrete bridge and entered the stronghold castle. 6 stallions pulled the carriage, all of a snowy white color. The carriage itself was adorned with gold trims, stating the wealth of the passengers inside. Though tightly sealed, yelling could be heard in the carriage.  
  
"I refuse! I have never met this girl!" a boy yelled from inside.  
  
A calm voice rose against his. "You have avoided marriage for a long time now. Sakura, the Japanese princess, is renowned for her beauty and kindness. You will marry her my son."  
  
King Fujitaka heard these words and decided now was the right time to interrupt. He stated loudly and clearly "Welcome, the Li family."  
  
A woman, holding her head high and proudly, and rightly so, opened the velvet curtains and stepped down. Yelan, the Queen of China, bowed before King fujitaka. Fujitaka nearly sputtered and with large hand gestures, motioned Queen Yelen up quickly.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you" she said respectfully. Behind her, 4 laughing girls, all married, came tumbling out of the carriage and a boy of 19 right behind them. His eyes wandered towards the high towers of the majestic castle and rested on King Fujitaka, who in turn looked at him as well.  
  
Everyone stared at the two, wondering what was happening, when the boy bowed low.  
  
King Fujitaka did the same and said, "Welcome, the chosen one."  
  
"Please," the boy said politely," you may call me Xiao Lang."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
whoa. I really have no CLUE how im going to continue this story. I just felt like writing a corny princess prince fanfic. I like these kind of stories. I read other peoples, and go "shoot. I like how they write them, but I gotta make one up by my own!" at first, I was going to base one on ELLA ENCHANTED. God the book is AWSOME. I saw the movie. Very.. different. Hahaha. But prince CHAR was yummy. That was good. ;]  
  
if anyone has good ideas how I should continue, I am open to suggestions. I have a very vague rough draft in my mind, and It isn't "juicy" enough. Or at least for me. Ah well, ill see how things go.  
  
Thank you for reading this. I wont ask you for reviews, since it make me sound like a conceited PIG. I hate that. Hahahaha. But they would be nice. A bonus yeh? :] 


	2. search

2nd chapter  
  
you know Syaoran and Xiao Lang? At first, I didn't know which one to use. Im Taiwanese, so Xiao Lang made more sense to me, cuz that's the way you write it, so I guess that's how ill write it. Wow, im random. Hahaha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the darkest of nights, yet the moon shone as white as it could.  
  
The call of the lark sounded in the near distance.  
  
Unaware, a slim figure jumped out from the high window.  
  
Sakura, dressed in the most unlikely fashion for a princess, with dark, unrevealing clothing, slunk away from the castle. Her outward appearance seemed calm, but her heart said otherwise. This was not the first time she had ran away from home due to marriage situations. It was almost a routine for her. When suitors called, she would disappear for a few nights until they left, only to return to her father, who by now had run out of anger.  
  
But something was different this time. Sakura had with her, a small pack filled with nessessities, a chain around her neck, holding some sort of key, and she wore a black flowing cape.  
  
Sakura looked at the chain around her neck, and touched it, thoughfully. It was the key of clow. Few royal families possessed magic within the family, and it was narrowed down to few people. Princess Sakura was one of those few.  
  
Her face with resolve, she crept through the village that lay near the foot of the castle, and whisked away, towards the distant mountains that she came to look at everyday at sunset through her window...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now morning, after the Kinomoto family realized Sakura had once again escaped. The Li family had arrived, and Xiao Lang was surprised to hear his "to be wife" had run off. He didn't particularly care, and was almost relieved. His mother however, shared a different view.  
  
"Xiao Lang! You must go find her" Queen Yelen demanded, looking at her son squarely in the eyes.  
  
Xiao Lang, rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mother, its obvious she wants nothing to do with me!"  
  
'Er zi, wan yi ta so shang ni hui zhe me yang? (Son, if shes hurt, what will you do?)' Yelen said telepathically. The Li clan was gifted with quite a few magicians.  
  
'Then sucks for her?'  
  
Queen yelen stood to her full height and gave Xiao Lang an unwavering look.  
  
Xiao Lang gulped. "IM GOING IM GOING!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Midnight sprinter was waiting. The majestic white horse was saddled up, ready to go. Why he was called midnight, no one knew, for his coat shone a silvery white, almost like snow.  
  
Xiao Lang, wearing his travel gear, carrying a small pack, strode over to the proud horse.  
  
Midnight sprinter, with his intelligent eyes, looked at Xiao Lang for a long moment as if studying him, gave a neigh, and acknowledged himself to the young prince.  
  
King Fujitaka was speechless. Midnight sprinter was born an orphan and raised by Sakura herself. Only Sakura could control the fiery yet gentle horse. But he had just let the prince touch him!  
  
Xiao Lang looked at the horse appreciably. He knew the horse's caliber was high. Looking at the King, he grinned while patting the horse, "This is some horse you got here!"  
  
King Fujitaka smiled faintly and said, "Yes. He belongs to Sakura. She raised him since he was a foal."  
  
Xiao Lang easily swung himself upon the large thoroughbred. Clucking, he urged to horse forward, and rode off in search for Princess Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bartender looked up curiously at the stranger that had just entered. Draped in a cloak that covered the person's whole body, there was no way of knowing whether it was a he or she. The stranger walked up and said "One room please".  
  
The bartender quickly nodded, and handed her a key. The mysterious stranger took it and walked briskly towards one of the doors near the right end of the "hotel".  
  
It was now 9 pm. The mysterious stranger had walked out from the room, entering the bar. All the men stared. The stranger was still clad in the cloak, hiding his/her identity.  
  
One of the drunken men reached out and grabbed the cloak. The cloak fell off and all the men gasped. One man in the corner though only stirred as he stared at the woman who was revealed. The first this he noticed, as well as everyone else, was her piercing emerald eyes. Her auburn hair spilled down in waves and the men breathes in deeply. Silence reigned the bar for a few minutes before the beautiful lady said "Excuse me" and walked right back into her room.  
  
Inside the room, Sakura could hear the excited buzz and felt her cheeks burn.  
  
'That wasn't suppose to happen!' she thought angrily. She had successfully hidden her identity for now. What if one of the men recognized her? They would send her back home! By now, her father would have sent soldiers after her.  
  
The door creaked. Sakura, her hand instictiveley going towards the knife she had hidden in her boots, swung it out, thinking one of the men had tried to come in to take advantage of her. A hand gripped her wrist.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened widely.  
  
The man had jet-black hair; his silvery eyes bore into her.  
  
He casually looked at the knife in her hands and said slowly" it is not normal for a young lady such as you to hold in her possession a knife such as this"  
  
Sakura flushed and flicked her wrist away, putting the knife back in its holder.  
  
She dusted herself off and said, "Please leave"  
  
The man took a step forward. "No"  
  
Sakura glared venomously, "I am asking you one last time. Leave."  
  
The man said nothing.  
  
In a flash, Sakura jumped forward aggressively, punching him. He blocked easily and punched in her direction. She jumped out of range. They both looked at each other.  
  
Suddenly, the man laughed.  
  
Sakura looked at him angrily.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
At the moment, He lunged forward. They both fell on the bed. He pinned her down saying "Who are you really?"  
  
Sakura heard none of this though. She realized he was on top of her. She couldn't breath. His mouth was mere centimeters away from hers.  
  
He looked at her oddly and said, "My name is Hiko. And yours...?"  
  
She said slowly"... kanako."  
  
He looked in her eyes. His hand brushed her cheek softly. Sakura attempted to glare but failed. Hiko shrugged and got off her. By now, Sakura's face was red and her mouth gaping at him.  
  
"Maybe ill come visit you tom." He said casually.  
  
Sakura stared.  
  
"Your Highness"  
  
Sakura's head snapped in his direction.  
  
Hiko laughed and said, "You look just like a Princess."  
  
Sakura smiled uncertainly.  
  
He left the room, closing the door softly.  
  
'So this is her...'  
  
'He couldn't know...' Sakura thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Xiao Lang is riding into the town where the bar is. He hands the reins to a servant boy, and enters the bar, thinking to take a break from the journey thus far.  
  
His eyes wander around and fall on the girl sitting in her corner. She had auburn hair and the most captivating emerald eyes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
ah yea. That was boring to write, and reread. But some is necessary I think? Haha. Thanx for the reviews! I don't have a CLUE where this story is going. Really. Just a little hint, I think next chapter will have Sakura somehow escape Xiao lang. If you think that sux, give me a suggestion! I am really really open to suggestions rite now. =]  
  
KiT- 


	3. words

3rd chapter oOoh im updating faster! Hahaha. Thanx for the reviews! * Sakura POV * I sat in the corner, brooding. Lately dreams have been coming to me. They were like prophetic dreams, telling me what to do. Lately the key hanging near my heart has been warming. I was already educated in this area. It was magic.  
  
I sat in the corner of the bar. I was planning on leaving the next day. Something from beyond the mountains was calling for me. Or was it the key of Clow? I glance at the key. It was cold. The front door opened and as I looked up, I felt the key burn against my chest but that was forgotten. Amber eyes clashed against mine as the man who walked in looked straight in my direction.  
  
'Oh no!' I thought frantically. It must be one of the soldiers father had sent after me! I jumped up and as inconspicuously as I could, started walking towards my room. As my pace quickened, so did his. Luckily for me, the bartender stopped him from going after me as I entered my room, my breathing now irregular. The bartenders name was Mr. Miyamoto and he and I had become fast friends. I grabbed my small pack.  
  
Leaving tomorrow was now out of the question. I would have to leave now. And without attracting much attention. Putting the meal the bartender had laid out for me on dresser into my pack, I put my cloak on yet again, and snuck out of the room quietly. The bartender stole a glance in my direction while he babbled on at the soldier how fine the day was and what the villagers had brought in for the annual sale. He began talking faster and used hand motions to keep the soldiers attention off me as I stole out the back way, leaving the bar, towards those distant mountains.  
  
As I crept along, I felt a hand grab my arm. I gasped silently and struggled to escape the clutch. That was, until I saw who it was. "Hiko!" I nearly cried in relief. My heartbeat slowly sped down.  
  
He smiled and whispered" Why are you leaving?"  
  
I smiled and said simply. "I must leave."  
  
He stared at me for a moment and said, "Do you mind if I come with you?" I looked at him. My brain worked furiously on this new idea. Hiko could come in handy, he could help her.  
  
I nodded. He grinned.  
  
We entered the stables and I ran to one of the horses. Looking at the first few critically, for I had no time, I grabbed the most conformed one I could find, using my judgment. Hiko ran to the end and grabbed his horse.  
  
I quickly saddled my horse and heard Hiko whistle appreciably. While I tightened the girth, I turned around and was about to ask what, when I saw what he was looking at and gasped. "Midnight!"  
  
The horse neighed with anticipation and snorted eagerly, hearing his mistress's voice.  
  
Hiko looked confused.  
  
"Is that your horse?"  
  
I started walking towards midnight, when I heard footsteps. There was no time.  
  
Grabbing the horse I had already saddled, I swung up and clucked. Hiko did the same and we burst through the gates. Ahead of it, was the same soldier. He looked at me and called,  
  
"STOP!" I clucked again and ran my hands down the horse's neckline. We flew past the soldier, Hiko and I.  
  
As we pounded away from the village, I looked back. The soldier was gaping, his messy hair blowing with the wind. He ran towards the stables.  
  
It hit me. Father and given him Midnight to ride! Confusion clouded my mind. It was strange! Midnight only responded to her! How could that man ride the horse?! Now something else hit me. If there ever were a horse faster, more intelligent than Midnight, I would gladly commit seppuku! The horse would find her if he so much had a whiff of her scent!  
  
Fear shone in my eyes and Hiko must have seen it. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Midnight," I gasped," That was my horse midnight, he is the king of kings of horses!"  
  
Hiko understood.  
  
"He will find us."  
  
I nodded fearfully. We were tearing down the paths. It would take a day to get to the shelter of the mountains.  
  
Then I heard neighing behind me. I froze. I urged my horse faster, but I could feel the difference between the speeds of the two horses. We would not make it.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
I didn't stop. Nor did Hiko. I heard pounding of hooves coming closer. I felt the horse beneath me rear up so suddenly. I crashed to the floor, and I felt someone fall on top of me, pinning me down. Those amber eyes were gazing me yet again.  
  
I saw an annoyed look flick through his eyes.  
  
"Princess" he said coldly.  
  
My blood froze.  
  
'Bloody hell...'  
  
"I will now escort you back to your home..."  
  
His words droned out and I felt a sensation flow through me. The key of Clow was yet again heating up! Words formed on my mouth.  
  
"::XIAO SHI!::"  
  
FLASH*  
  
A flash of bright light appeared where Sakura once was. * Xiao Lang POV *  
  
"Agh!"  
  
Prince Xiao Lang was thrown backwards. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him.  
  
The princess and that man were gone! The horses were still here though, but where were the owners?  
  
Xiao Lang had felt the strong aura that had surrounded the girl when she yelled the mandarin word for disappear::xiao shi:: Even with hist strong magic, he could sense this girl was stronger, and this angered him, if not frightened him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Hiko POV *  
  
When the girl had yelled :: Xiao Shi :: I felt the magic pull us away from the vicinity of the man chasing them. I had recognized him as the Chinese Prince. The future ruler of China.  
  
I looked around myself. We had teleported to the foot of the mountains.  
  
I glanced up, and said softly to myself.  
  
"Zen...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I heard a rustle behind me and cocked my head. Sakura was just trying to get up, moaning a little.  
  
I walked over and offered my hand.  
  
She accepted and got herself up with my help, dusting herself off.  
  
I looked at her as clueless as I could.  
  
"Where are we? What was that light?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Sakura POV *  
  
I laughed nervously at Hiko, who just looked at me confused.  
  
I told him I didn't know, which wasn't far from the truth. It was the key. I looked down, fingering the gold plated key. It was cold again.  
  
I glanced up, suddenly feeling happy that we had teleported to the foot of the mountains. The calling had been getting more urgent now. The key was getting anxious.  
  
I was surprised. How did I know that...?  
  
I shook my head. I was probably making stuff up in my head, as usual. Happy with this thought, I began trudging towards the slopes. I smiled back at Hiko.  
  
"Well... shall we go then?"  
  
I looked around. I noticed I was walking through weeds and grass and dirt. There were no worn paths. No one had been traveling over the mountains.  
  
A warning sound went off in the back of my head. There had to be a reason no villagers passed through the mountain.  
  
There was nothing I could do. Something was calling for me. I continued on.  
  
Hiko gazed at the retreating figure for a moment, glanced surreptitiously behind him at the nearby village where smoke could be seen, and followed her silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From one of the houses in the village, a young man looked at the pair walking up the mountains. His brow furrowed. 'They must be crazy to go through the forbidden trails.' He let the curtains fall back into place, his face becoming thoughtful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Xiao Lang POV *  
  
I had wandered around aimlessly for the past half hour. I felt a faint aura, coming from the mountains. Yes, it was the pink strong aura, the princesses. I whistled for Midnight. He came clopping towards me. I swung up, clucked at him, and we rode. We had to ride fast if we wanted to catch up to Sakura.  
  
She was already half a day's journey away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
WHEE. That was fun to write! Hahahah. I know nothing great is happening. Patience. I'm getting there. Besides, I was making stuff up all over in this one. Hahaha. Yikes, im drying out.  
  
Later till next update 


	4. prophecy

4th chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs. That, is obvious.  
  
*sigh.... I know this doesn't have to do anything with any of you probably, but one of my friends just died. We weren't close. She was a freshman, and my brother's ex too. Her name was Elissa Horton. 4/22/04, she was found hanging from her neck on the hammock she had recently installed in her room. It hanged from the ceiling. Your brain can only last 2 minutes without oxygen. She was up there for 10 minutes before her sister walked in and found her. She was rushed to the hospital. They declared her brain dead. We visited her the next day. I think people didn't realize she was just as good as dead. When we saw her. She was on the hospital bed, staring straight at the ceiling. Many people came. There was lots of crying.  
  
The weird thing was.... There were tears, coming down her cheeks. When your brain dead, your brain cant process anything, and it like you're an empty shell. But tears kept trickling down her cheeks as we watched her and cried.  
  
It is now 4/24/04. Elissa was only alive because of the life supports that were forcing her to breathe. There was already no hope for her, even though everyone wished for a miracle. They planned to unplug her from the machines today at 2. At 10:30 am, they performed to last test on her, giving them a peace of mind, knowing they have done everything they possible could to save her. During the test, her heart failed and she died at 10:45 am.  
  
These things happen to us sometime in our lives. Elissa Horton was the most cheerful girl. Everyone recalls a story where her smile had brightened his or her days. When she had comforted them, her smile was always there. She was smart, pretty, and the most loving girl. She is now my angel.  
  
I dedicate everything I'm writing to her.  
  
R.I.P. Elissa Horton. Always to be in our hearts and never forgotten.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The day was warm, yet breezy. Sakura and Hiko were walking up the steep slopes of the mountain. Hiko held Sakura's hand, helping her up. Sakura sighed. They had walked all night and morning. They had taken intervals of breaks, but the climb was taking its toll on her. It was getting harder and harder to hold in her aura. She knew the soldier was searching for her. He was still whiles away, but was slowing catching up.  
  
* Sakura's POV *  
  
I knew I was weak at the moment. Yesterday I had used magic. A strong one at that.  
  
I frowned.  
  
Except I had no clue what I did. I had remember yelling ::xiao shi:: ... whatever that meant! I was sure it was mandarin.  
  
I glanced at Hiko. He had been helpful lately. But something about him made me uneasy....  
  
I shook it off.  
  
All day we climbed slopes. I knew we needed to get out of the mountain. There was something that haunted it. The mountain was cold. It did not like intruders. I could feel it.  
  
Suddenly, the sky turned dark.  
  
I halted.  
  
Magic!  
  
I grabbed the key that hung around my neck.  
  
"I call upon the key of Clow. Release!"  
  
The key lengthened and my staff appeared before me. It was made out of Larwood, wood that was as hard as metal. (A/n: sorry, I know that's not her real staff, but somehow, the card captor mistress, holding a bright pink staff, is unsuiting for the mood in my story. Almost makes me have a mental image in my head. I could fall off my chair. Forgive me ^^ ') It broadened out and the front and a silvery orb was embedded in the wood.  
  
I lifted it into the air. The wind that was starting to blow hard, started to surround her. Thunder struck at her. Her staff in hand, she grabbed a card out from her pocket and yelled "JUMP!"  
  
The thunder crashed into the place between two trees where I stood. I grabbed another card.  
  
"THUNDER!"  
  
Thunder clashed against thunder. It was even.  
  
I looked frantically around. Where was Hiko? He must be frightened to death!  
  
Yet I saw him stand 10 feet away. His face was calm.  
  
He stepped forward and yelled ::LING:: Thunder came crashing down, mixed with my thunder magic, and hurled itself upon the enemy.  
  
Blinding light expanded and Sakura covered her eyes.  
  
A few seconds later, she opened them, hearing nothing, and feeling something warm press it self against her whole body. The sky had yet again cleared and the sun was out again. Its rays even brighter than before.  
  
I turned to Hiko and looked at him.  
  
'He is actually handsome'  
  
I mentally smacked myself and a frown formed on my face.  
  
* Hiko POV *  
  
I saw her frown.  
  
I gazed at her for a moment before walking towards Sakura.  
  
Her emerald eyes widened as she began taking steps backwards, away from me.  
  
I put my hands up.  
  
"No need to flee your highness,"  
  
Her eyes bugged out.  
  
", I have no intentions to hurt you."  
  
Her eyes immediately looked more trusting at me.  
  
I groaned inwardly. She was too innocent still. She could be tricked easily.  
  
I grabbed her hand and started running.  
  
"We need to get off the mountain" I explained to her. She nodded; we tore through the last slope and entered... my home village.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ A young man appeared behind a tree once the two had left. His eyes were confused and amazed. He knew the Kinomotos possessed magic, but it was stronger than he imagined. And that man, the one the princess called "Hiko". Xiao Lang had searched through him memory for an inkling of who this man could be.  
  
Something about him unnerved Xiao Lang.  
  
He began running in the direction they had went, but in a slower pace.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
* Hiko POV *  
  
We had entered my home. Sakura, exhausted, had fallen onto the bed on the side. I entered the kitchen, and got water from the well, on the side. I approached her and handed her a mug.  
  
I sat down next to her, and said "I will tell you about the legend."  
  
Sakura looked at me confused.  
  
I started speaking again.  
  
"It is a legend, as well as a prophet. Back then, when Clow Reed was still alive and the most powerful magician in the world, he created the Clow cards, which you, the clow mistress now possess."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"However," I said," This was not the only form of magic he made. The Clow Cards are powers put into cards, to seal them, for they have minds of their own. When they were made, he realized they were too dangerous, so he sealed them, and thus you have the Clow Cards.  
  
However, one of the other magic things he made was, the Zi. In manderin, Zi, means words. With these words, you only need to say them, and instantly it will happen. You, have already said the word for disappear, xiao shi. It can teleport you, for a certain distance.  
  
It was made so that it would be more efficient. More efficient than the Clow cards. It is faster, and more powerful. This was the height of Clow Reeds magic. He created the Zi, and after wards, it drained his magic so much, he was rendered useless. He knew this would happen. He could see the future. In the world, balance is everything. If something comes in, something must go out. The Zi came to existence; Clow Reeds life was the price to pay. He became ill and 3 days later, he died.  
  
Before he died though, he made a prediction. No it was not a prediction. It was a prophet, for he looked into the future. He said those who wished for the balance of powers would control these words. If there is good, there must be evil. Those whose fates were bound to intertwine each other would control the words, and together, they would save mankind. "  
  
I took a breath.  
  
Sakura looked wondrously at me and asked, "Who are those two?"  
  
I fell off the bed. She pulled me back up.  
  
"Well... since you can use them, obviously one of them is you!"  
  
Sakura looked confused.  
  
"Then you must be the other one for you can use the words too!" she said logically.  
  
I shook my head. "That my dear is where you are wrong. The two that can use them, and PROTECT the world and SAVE them, are the zi users. They aren't from the zhao clan though, the clan that Clow Reed entrusted the words too. Some of us have learned to master them with great difficulty, such as myself. I have been sent to find the Zi users, and to train them to use the Zi."  
  
"So you meeting me at the bar wasn't coincidence." Sakura said slowly.  
  
"Im sorry, when I found you, I thought making it an accident of bumping into you the best. I needed to see if you were really she, if you were really capable of the Zi words. That night when pr- I mean, the soldier came after us, you said one of the words without ever being taught it. That's when I figured out truly you were one of the Zi users."  
  
^^^^^^^^^ * Xiao Lang POV *  
  
I heard everything that man had said. So he was from the Zhao clan. The Zhao clan was powerful as well, almost as powerful as the Li's. Once, the two had been friends. Because of a man from each clan had fought over Aleya, a beautiful woman from a village, one of the Li men were killed, and the clans had clashed and now, were not on speaking terms. They acknowledged each other, but had no friendly feelings. I felt anger building up inside of me, cursing that man- Hiko – for being so close to the princess...  
  
My eyes widened. Did I just detect a bit of jealousy...?  
  
'NO WAY' I thought grimly, all princesses were stuck up and complete airheads. This one might be the card mistress, but she was surely no different. I had to MARRY her too.  
  
A Hand touched my shoulder.  
  
Thinking it a villager, I tried to push the hand off. It was strangely icy and I looked around at it. It was a man, made of ice! And that was the last thing I saw, before my vision clouded and my whole body...covered with ice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
* Sakura POV *  
  
I felt a chill, and a strangely chilly aura. It was strong. I got off the bed. Hiko had just explained Clow's prophecy to me, and we both ran outside. It was cold, compared to just an hour ago, when it had been warm.  
  
I gasped.  
  
The soldier that had been following us, was frozen solid, a thick layer of ice around him. He was kneeling, his head turned around, a mild surprise on him face.  
  
Hiko, who was next to me, snorted. "Weakling..."  
  
I gazed surprised at him, but at once, launched myself at the iceman that was next to the soldier. I took out my staff.  
  
"I call upon the key of Clow, RELEASE!"  
  
"FIREY!"  
  
My clow card pelted the iceman with flames. It was useless though. Every time a bit was melted away, it grew right back. I needed something big, so it could get rid of the whole thing at once, or else it would continue to re-grow.  
  
"THAT WONT WORK!" Hiko yelled, "YOU NEED THE ZI WORDS!"  
  
I used jump to avoid the shards of ice that were being pelted at me.  
  
"HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT?!"  
  
I ran. I looked back at Hiko frantically. In the pause, the iceman flung a shard. I tried to avoid it, but it cut my cheek slightly. Blood started dripping down.  
  
"Zi words are suppose to be learned yourself. I am only here to tell you about the legend and prophecy. All I can say is, the words come from your heart, use your emotions to feed it!" Hiko yelled.  
  
I knew he could have destroyed the iceman with his Zi words, but he was trying to teach me!  
  
'Use my emotions to feed it.'  
  
I felt warmth in my heart. My mouth began to form a word....  
  
::HUO::  
  
Fire burst from my hand, and engulfed the iceman. It screamed an unnatural scream, and melted. The heat had reached the soldier too, and the ice around him melted too.  
  
The soldier sputtered, and glared at Hiko.  
  
"Ni zai zhe li gai she me!"  
  
"ni bu yao guan." Hiko said calmly.  
  
I didn't understand a word.  
  
Hiko said loudly," Your guard is terrible, I expected more from a Li."  
  
'Li...?'  
  
My face turned nasty, "Is your name Li Xiao Lang?"  
  
He turned and looked at me. His messy brown hair blew to and fro, and his intense amber eyes looked straight into mine.  
  
"That's right..." He said slowly.  
  
I started to stomp away. I felt him grab my hand.  
  
"Wait"  
  
I slipped. The place where the iceman just was, was still wet. I fell down...on top of Li. I struggled to get up, as he did too. Our faces were too close for comfort to each other. I tried to get up again, and fell again, this time, our lips crashed into each other. I felt dizzy. Slowly, I felt his kissing me. My eyes bugged. I was frozen solid this time instead of him.  
  
I yelped, and jumped up. Staring at Li.  
  
Hiko came and stood next to me, he put his hand on my shoulder and glared at Li.  
  
"What did you do that for?" I nearly spat at him. He was the man I was suppose to be wed to. He was the end of my freedom!  
  
Hiko slowly put one arm around my waist. I was so mad, I didn't notice.  
  
Li looked at me with a face of mixed emotions. He turned and started walking away.  
  
I gave Hiko a strange look. I had finally noticed one arm was around my waist and the other holding my shoulder.  
  
"What are yo-"  
  
I was cut off when I felt his lips on mine. His lips massaged mine, and I didn't respond to it either, though I was very surprised, and felt myself liking it, just like Li's....  
  
'WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!?!?!?'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
* Xiao Lang POV *  
  
I walked away from Sakura, who was being held my Hiko. I knew Hiko liked her, though he didn't show it at all. It was the way he looked at her, that made me realize. But why was I jealous then? Why did I kiss her even though I was against the marriage? I saw her emerald eyes before me.  
  
I brushed my hand through my unruly hair.  
  
'Do I love the clow mistress?'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Holy shit! This was really long. Maybe cuz I was really sad about Elissa, so I kept writing and writing... for her. Even people that didn't know her, and people who barely know her, went to see her, before she died. She was loved by everyone.  
  
I love you elissa. 


	5. ryuho

5th Chapter--- *wahh... being a junior is NO fun I assure you all. So much work. And no time to have any fun. Junior Prom is coming up. I'm not THAT excited about it. But im sure I'll have a good time. :] Why the heck do I add my personal life into my fics? Im such a loser. LoL.  
  
Ok... on with the story. No more chitchatting for me. =]  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
= Sakura POV =  
  
I gasped. Hiko looked at me with calm eyes.  
  
"I like you" he said bluntly," ever since I saw you at that bar, I've liked you."  
  
I laughed bitterly.  
  
"You cant like me. We've only known each other for barely few days. Don't use that word so freely. You know nothing about it."  
  
I turned to leave, but Hiko's grasp on my arm impeded it.  
  
"This is fate," he said looking straight into my eyes, "you cannot avoid what is bound to happen, you cannot escape it, you can only face it, and use your best judgment."  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." I said roughly, jerking my arm away from him.  
  
I stomped away; My cheeks were slightly flushed. 'How dare he say he like me.' I was angry. And with good reason. A year ago a suitor had come to the Kinomoto kingdom asking for the fair lady's hand. He was handsome, and charming. Andros had captivated Sakura's heart, and a few days before their wedding, everything had fallen apart. She had caught him kissing one of their maids. Sakura had thrown a tantrum and kicked the maid out. Sakura before then, had the sweetest temper, and she had changed into this horrid monster. That why Fujitaka had her trained to be daintier, for her attitude scared away many a suiter.  
  
Without looking where I was going, I crashed into a man.  
  
"Omg, I'm so sorr-"  
  
I looked up and saw Xiao Lang reach out to offer his hand.  
  
Upon looking at his face, I felt my heart race.  
  
I must have stared at him for a moment, for he asked jokingly,  
  
"Im sorry miss, but do you find me THAT fascinating? Or am I just too good- looking?"  
  
"You WISH." I grumbled with my face red as I took his hand and hoisted myself up.  
  
I glared at him then and said as politely as I could manage, "Thank you"  
  
Xiao Lang's eyes looked amused.  
  
He then asked me "Why do you hate me?"  
  
I gave him a stoic look and answered, "Because dear SIR, men are all like, they just want to use a woman, and find another. You are all PIGS."  
  
Xiao Lang stared at me and said slowly," This has happened to you before huh?"  
  
I gazed at the man before me in wonder. No one had ever understood me as well as he did. And he barely knew me!  
  
I turned my head away from him and blushed.  
  
I turned my head skyward, and saw an ominous cloud hovering, yet it seemed like it was getting closer and closer.  
  
Hiko ran toward me.  
  
"We must flee. NOW."  
  
He had quickly gathered our meager belongings, slipped my pack on me gently, threw Xiao Lang's bag at his roughly, and we started.  
  
We ran. Hiko held my hand running, I was running too hard to complain. Xiao Lang could run AND complain.  
  
"Let go of her hand!" he snarled at Hiko.  
  
This prompted Hiko to grin wider and run faster, my hand enclosed in his.  
  
Xiao Lang suddenly stopped running, but Hiko kept running with me.  
  
"sir!" I yelled at Xiao Lang.  
  
He whistled, lowly at first, with vibratos. Then the second time more shrill. I heard a neigh.  
  
"Midnight!"  
  
Xiao Lang swung himself on the handsome steed as midnight flashed past. The pair came thundering down on us. His eyes locked on mine, his hand outstretched before him. Using the hand Hiko had not taken, and grabbed it as he flew past us, and I swung behind him. Hikos hand was wrenched from mine. I looked back as my arms flew around Xiao Lang's waist. Hiko looked at us in amazement. Then he said in a clear voice  
  
::MA::  
  
A horse appeared out of nowhere, and Hiko swung on him and rode quickly after us. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
The pound of Midnights hooves were rhythmic and soothing. My head fell against Xiao Lang's back. I could hear his heart beating. I wasn't sure, but I felt it beat faster. Making sure my arms were securely around the man in front of me, I drifted off into sleep...  
  
II was floating in the air. My eyes were half open. Before me, I saw a majestic castle, prettier than my families. The banisters were made of gold, and everything shined brilliantly. Two figures could be seen. A man around the age of 18 and the woman about the same. Both had striking black blue hair. Blue eyes held yours captivated.  
  
They did not seem to notice Sakura, and they seemed to be bickering.  
  
"You need to get a wife soon Shita." The girl said, her eyes narrowing and her hands resting on her hips.  
  
"How about a husband for yourself Shiori?" the man shot back sarcastically," your such a hypocrite."  
  
The girl flushed and said "whatever TWIN. After mother and father died, we have been pressured to marry as soon as possible, for if any belligerent nations decide to take over us, they'll be sure to succeed!"  
  
The man waved his hands impatiently.  
  
"Our job at the moment is not to find a soul mate. Remember the prophecy? "  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"Of course dear brother, I know. We must help the two destined to save mankind. I know that already! But we can't just think of that duty! We must also think of our own lives!"  
  
"This IS our life. If the two Zi masters fail, all mankind is doomed! We must first help these two, then we can worry about ourselves! We aren't that old yet!"  
  
I gaped at them. Somehow, these twins were to help her and Xiao Lang in their destined journey!  
  
I felt a tug. I was being pulled back!/I  
  
=Xiao Lang's POV =  
  
I felt Sakura's head fall against my back. I heard her labored breathing and knew she was asleep. We were still tearing through the thick woods. Hiko was a shade behind me. The cloud was trailing us.  
  
I slowed Midnight a bit so that Hiko and I ran evenly together.  
  
I turned my head and asked him, "What is that thing?"  
  
Hiko didn't answer right away. His eyes were glinting strangely.  
  
I opened my mouth to ask again, but Hiko had already started answering.  
  
"That is Meshi.(A/n: I have a feeling I didn't make that up myself. Hahaha. Sounds familiar. I just kinda used my awesome Japanese skills to make a name. Oh well. LoL. See? I'm very random. =] ) The ultimate Zi master. Or so he thinks. He is very powerful. He used to be a regular peasant. Because his family secretly worshipped a foreign god, they were massacred. He was a small boy that time and his mother had thrown him in the river before they killed her. He was in a wicker basket, and a nearby village saw him floating by and picked him up. He grew up normally. But there was magic working inside of him, and hatred fueled it. He remembered what happened when he was a small boy. His memory is astounding. His philosophy is that man doesn't deserve to live. That he will build himself an empire that will be governed by worthy people. And lets not go into who he thinks is worthy."  
  
I was shocked.  
  
"If he was just a regular peasant, why does he possess such powerful magic?"  
  
Hiko grimaced.  
  
"He sold himself to Mara, the vengeance demon. Mara has already been purified by the priestess kasana, but before that, he gave his powers to Meshi. And because Meshi's hatred is filled with bitterness to the top, it made this power even more powerful. He is going to destroy all human beings if he can."  
  
"And that's where the destined Zi users come in" I said understandingly.  
  
We were approaching a sunlit area. The ominous black cloud was slowing down.  
  
Hiko stopped and turned his magic horse around to look at Meshi.  
  
The cloud disappeared.  
  
I was confused. "what happened?"  
  
"This is the land of Ryuho. One of the last lands where magic runs through its veins. Ancient magic forbids the entering of souls that are corrupted. But those pure of heart are free to enter. That's why I wanted to get here as soon as possible. Meshi fears this place, and the people who rule it." Hiko answered.  
  
He spurred his horse onward, toward a luminated castle. It looked like it was made out of gold.  
  
It felt weird, talking normally to a natural born enemy, but I guess he was forced to be kind and helpful to me.  
  
We entered the shimmering gates. Guards looked in our direction, but made no move to stop us, or even ask our identities.  
  
Hiko turned to me as we clomped deeper into the fortress, "We will need the shelter of Ryuho, but Ryuho is weakening. We cannot depend on this land and its natural barriers forever."  
  
I nodded, showing I understood.  
  
I turned around and nudged Sakura gently.  
  
"Sakura, wake up...."  
  
= Sakura's POV =  
  
Someone nudged me. I lifted my head. I saw everything. It was bright. Just like my dream!  
  
I started up, causing me to fall off Midnight sideways.  
  
"HOEEE!!!!"  
  
Xiao Lang had grabbed me. Instead of putting me behind him, he jammed me in front of him. An arm went around me, assuring that I wouldn't fall off again.  
  
My face heated up.  
  
I looked up and saw Hiko look at me. His eyes looked hurt, but he made no comment.  
  
Ahead of us, I saw two figures walk out of the huge gates which led to the royal tower.  
  
"Welcome!" boomed the man.  
  
"Shita?" I breathed.  
  
His head snapped at me. His blue eyes pierced my own.  
  
I slid off the horse once we stopped in front of the twins. Xiao Lang slid off and stood next to me.  
  
I curtsied and said, "Your highness"  
  
Shita would have none of the sort. He took my hands and looked deep into my eyes. Though no word was spoken, I knew he knew.  
  
He smiled. "I should be the one saying that."  
  
He opened his arms wide and indicated to his surroundings, "Welcome to Ryuho! Last of the ancient lands!"  
  
His sister smiled as well, echoing him. But her eyes rested on Xiao Lang.  
  
Xiao Lang felt the pinprick of someone watching him, and turned to Shiori.  
  
He smiled politely at her and said "Hello miss."  
  
Her whole face flushed, and I felt my blood boil.  
  
"I am Shiori, one of the last royalties of this land. This is my brother, Shita, and he and I rule these lands, for we are the last Shiraki's."  
  
Her voice was melodious and soft, and Xiao Lang felt himself being pulled toward her gently.  
  
He immediately mentally slapped himself.  
  
Hiko stepped from the shadows. "Do I get no welcome your highness?"  
  
Shiori looked at him and a cry of joy sprang from her lips as she hugged him feriously.  
  
Hiko laughed.  
  
Shita had his eyes on me. And I noticed.  
  
He said "There is little time, and much to explain, let us go in, so we can start as soon as possible."  
  
Everyone nodded, and they began heading into the castle and its protective walls.  
  
Midnight Sprinter was being led into the stables, but before fully entering, he turned his fined shaped head towards his departing master, his intelligent eyes looked almost worried.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
=Shiori POV=  
  
All of them seated down. Shita, Shiori, Xiao Lang, Sakura, and Hiko. Green tea was brought, and they began discussing.  
  
Shita turned to Hiko "Have you explained to them yet?"  
  
Hiko nodded.  
  
Shita then turned to the Kinomoto girl. I could tell he was infatuated with her. I turned my head to Xiao Lang, his eyes were on the girl. I felt my cheeks burn. Then I looked toward Hiko, and his eyes were trained onto the Princess too. I felt a small pinprick of anger.  
  
What was so great about her?  
  
Her hair was gorgeous, her eyes were stunning. Her figure perfect. She was also one of the chosen ones to save mankind!  
  
I had to admit though, she was very kind.  
  
I took a peek at Xiao Lang again. He was very handsome. His unruly hair was messy. His amber eyes we indescribable.  
  
'Perhaps he could be my husband' I mused.  
  
So into my own thoughts, my brother had to call my name 4 times.  
  
"SHIORI!"  
  
"wahhhh!!!" I cried.  
  
I jumped up in surprise. And I tripped on the rug.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!"  
  
I felt someone catch me.  
  
I looked up to thank Hiko, but I was met with Xiao Lang instead.  
  
His face was very close.  
  
I couldn't help it. I brushed my lips against his cheek.  
  
Smiling as cutely as I could, I mustered up to say "Thank you!" before I returned to my seat.  
  
I glanced at Princess Sakura. Though her outward appearance showed amusement, I saw sparks of anger fly from her eyes.  
  
'She loves him too...'  
  
From the other end, Hiko observed this. He loved Sakura, but he was willing to have her happiness above his own. Shiori, though shy, would get what she wanted. Even if it meant using unfair tactics.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
far away, in the lands of Myojo, evil was at work.  
  
Meshi looked at his army. Made from the fear and anger of the people, he had made himself an army.  
  
He looked into a black mirror. Immediately, it showed Ryuho, it in sunbathed state.  
  
"Soon...just you wait, ancient lords. I will destroy the two Zi users destined to destroy me... and Ryuho, will fall."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
hmm.. how was that? I noticed... I incorporated a lot of stuff from other anime and movies. I don't want to take the credit, so ill list them.  
  
/Zi words/ Mara/: Alice 19th. (its not really similar, but I think I took ideas from there.) /Meshi/ : I THINK I got that from Planet Ladder. Correct me if im wrong. /Meshi worshipping foreign god and being persecuted/: idea from Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Also, some parts seem suspiciously like lord of the rings. Hmm... or is it my imagination? LoL. I LOVE fantasy. Its really exiting.  
  
Until next update~ Oh yea, thanx for reviews. =] 


	6. competition

6th chapter.---  
  
Yup! My Junior Prom is next Saturday. My SAT's are this Saturday. My AP testing is next Friday. *sigh.... And then I have an orchestra concert next Sunday. And I am sitting here updating. Hahaha. I am screwed! Oh yea. My allergies are killing me too. =]  
  
That was my dialing rambling about myself. Wow... im so weird. =P  
  
Oh yea, I wanted to say sorry to those who kept pestering me about letting non-fanfic members and memberettes sign for reviews. I just kinda started writing fanfic, and I had no clue where it was, and I was too lazy to search for it too. Ehehe. But I finally found it (im technologically challenged.) and now ppl can. =]  
  
Ok, lets start! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ = At the Kinomoto Castle =  
  
Tomoyo was smiling to herself. It had been 3 days since Sakura had escaped the clutches of marriage. Touya had brightened up the castle with his curses that any man who tried to touch her would die a very painful death. Chisa worried about Princess Sakura, just like any nanny would, and Fujitaka was beside himself.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at the royal family that was having dinner currently. There was Queen Yelan and her four blustering daughters.  
  
Queen Yelan was by far the strangest of them all. Her eyes were everywhere at once, at all times. As if drinking in the beauty of the castle, or else she was thinking of something. At times her eyes would seem to mist up, her lips moving barely, and she would sit stock-still.  
  
King Fujitaka was quiet. He was worried about his daughter, not that he trusted Li Xiao Lang, but what if the boy did not find her? What if she was not careful, and was kidnapped?  
  
Suddenly, Queen Yelan stood up, her hands raised, asking for silence.  
  
She directed her look at the King.  
  
"I have a confession to make" she started announcing.  
  
Her four daughters gaped at their mother.  
  
The oldest of them, Fahren, whispered, "Why now....?"  
  
Her mother shook her head, asking her to be quiet.  
  
"It concerns my son, and your daughter."  
  
The halls boomed with silence.  
  
"What is the meaning of this...?" the King asked hesitantly.  
  
"You know very well my son is the chosen one of the prophecy. I am sure Nadeshiko has told you about it. Yet she didn't tell you how it had to associate with you." Yelen said.  
  
"No...she told me about it... I have no clue why though."  
  
"I will tell you." Yelan said, her eyes on the King," it is a tale older than time can tell."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You know the prophecy, how the two chosen masters will defeat the overpowering evil that resides now in these lands. Good and Evil must balance. Right now, evil is flowing too greatly, to powerfully. It is over domineering Good.  
  
As my son is one of the chosen, who is the other? It must be someone, pure of heart, born to an imperial family, and famed for her persistence. Her fighting spirit is great, her aura, strong, and her heart, unbreakable."  
  
King Fujitaka's eyes widened, as so did Tomoyo's as she gasped.  
  
"Yes, it is your daughter. She is the second chosen one. Nadeshiko knew, when she first saw her daughter born to this world, she knew, for an angel visited her in her sleep, as one did to me. She was forbidden to tell, and she couldn't tell even if she wanted too. She tried to hint to you, for she was allowed to tell the story."  
  
Fujitaka frowned. "Then how is it that you can tell now...?"  
  
Yelan's eyes saddened.  
  
"The prophecy has been put into play. From the fiery pits of Myojo, Meshi, has awakened."  
  
Tomoyo, Touya, and Fujitaka were thunderstruck.  
  
Yelan explained Meshi, and the lands of Myojo.  
  
"Right now, I expect Hiko is guiding them. He is one of the Zi users. Not of the chosen one, but he is from the Zhao family. Few of them have learned the art of Zi, though im sure they must have went though a lot to learn it.  
  
If I am correct, he will lead them to Ryuho."  
  
Tomoyo stared, her eyes as round as saucers. Ryuho was a neighboring land. Many a bloody battle had been fought between their people and the Kinomoto kingdom!  
  
Tomoyo started, "But...we and Ryuho are warring nations against each other! Why is she being sent there?"  
  
"It is the magic which runs through this land that can protect the Zi users for a period of time. They must train and discover the words quickly. Myojo at the moment in undermining this ancient land or Ryuho. Do not worry, Ryuho knows the legend. They will not kill your princess. They know the consequences, and I am sure they will help as much as they can in this situation..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
= Sakura's POV =  
  
In Ryuho...  
  
The sun had broken from its chains and started rising. It's rays pierced through the window. I felt the heat against my eyelids.  
  
I groaned.  
  
Today the training would begin. The start of the mastering of the Zi words.  
  
I sat up.  
  
I had already learned to master "huo, and xiao shi"  
  
I was certain there were many more to go.  
  
Someone knocked lightly on my door. It was Shiori.  
  
I stiffened up.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, come down as soon as your changed."  
  
And with that, she left.  
  
'Why am I so mad that she seems interested in Li?' I wondered to myself as I slipped on a peach colored dress I found in the walk-in closet at the side of the room.' I hate that man. He is the end of my freedom!'  
  
I left my room and began descending some steps. So engrossed in my thoughts, I lost my way.  
  
"This is perfect" I muttered to myself.  
  
The Ryuho castle had more than 200 rooms, and those were just rooms, it didn't include 3 kitchens, 3 dining rooms, etc.....  
  
I wandered around aimlessly.  
  
I saw a movement from the corner in front of me.  
  
I tensed.  
  
The person turned the corner towards me.  
  
My heart jumped. I closed my eyes and held my hand out in front of me  
  
::HUO:: !!!  
  
"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!"  
  
I peeked.  
  
Li was on the ground. He had barely ducked my "Flame of destruction".  
  
He glared at me.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" he said angrily as he got up and brushed himself.  
  
"I thought you were an intruder" I said coldly, keeping my cool reserve, when actually inside, my heart was pounding.  
  
"No one can intrude in this castle," he said snappishly," the walls are protected by ancient magic. You can't just saunter into here. Did you not learn anything from history lessons? Or maybe you were too lazy to learn them?"  
  
"well im sorry I didn't know!" I said angrily, tears springing forth.  
  
The last few days had been confusing. I was only planning to stay away from home a couple days, to escape another wedding, when instead, I was told I was a figure of legend and I had to save the world from destruction! I missed my family, my friends, my home. I had never traveled this far from home before!  
  
Li noticed my tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked, he eyes beginning to worry, "stop it!"  
  
I kept crying. I was acting like a baby, I knew it, but I couldn't help it. The tears would not stop.  
  
Then I heard a voice in my head.  
  
That's right, princess, let your heart break. Let the demons within you take you over... you don't need these foolish humans... together, with your power and mine, we can rule this world!   
  
I gasped.  
  
= Xiao Lang POV =  
  
The princess was crying!  
  
I regretted my words at once. They seemed fine when I said them, but now, they sounded too harsh.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I asked.  
  
Outwardly, my voice seemed calm, but inside, I was panicking. I never knew what to say or do in these situations.  
  
"Stop it!" my cool reserve was breaking down.  
  
Sakura's eyes suddenly drooped. Her eyes were vacant.  
  
I felt it. Magic.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Sakura snapped out of her dream state and gasped.  
  
"It was Meshi wasn't it?" I asked, now my voice was panicky, and I made no move to hide it.  
  
"What did he say? Sakura!"  
  
She looked at me strangely.  
  
"I forgot."  
  
I fell on the ground.  
  
I strode over to her, and I put my hands on her shoulder.  
  
I saw her eyes panic at my touch and she stepped backward, and her back touched the wall. I pushed her against it.  
  
"Sakura, you must tell me what he said! It could be vital to out mission! Please, try to remember!"  
  
I said, also remember to say please.  
  
Her eyes looked coldly at me.  
  
"That's all you care about isn't it? The mission!"  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"NO! I don't only care about the mission! You stupid girl! I care about you!"  
  
= Sakura's POV =  
  
I gasped.  
  
"You stupid girl! I care about you!"  
  
Li's eyes were locked onto mine. They seemed determined. And possessive.  
  
I felt myself shiver.  
  
'Li... cares about me?'  
  
I saw his face looming closer. I wanted to run, but his unwavering gaze locked me down, holding me in place.  
  
His lips were a centimeter away from mine, when I heard a rustle.  
  
I whipped my head to the side.  
  
Shita stood there, smiling uncertainly.  
  
"you know, we have plenty of rooms for that" he said jokingly.  
  
I flushed.  
  
Breaking Li's grip, I rushed past him, and past Shita.  
  
= Shita's POV =  
  
I was looking for the princess. After finding her missing from her room, I knew she must had lost her way. I immediately began searching for her. After 15 minutes of searching, I felt an aura rise.  
  
It was pink, yet mixed with a tint of black.  
  
I was worried, I followed the aura, when suddenely, it disappeard. But I had a good idea where it had come from.  
  
I turned a corner, and saw Sakura being pressed into a wall by the prince of China.  
  
I felt my anger build up toward him.  
  
The Prince of China might be a chosen ZI master, but he was surely not worthy of the Japanese Princess!  
  
I purposely made a sound.  
  
The two ZI masters looked up, flushing.  
  
Sakura rushed past me.  
  
After she left, the smile that was plastered on my face disappeared..  
  
I stared at Li Xiao Lang, the future king of China.  
  
"Don't touch her" I said monotonously.  
  
He growled. "I should be the once saying that..."  
  
"What makes you think you are worthy of her? Except for being the next King." I said smirking.  
  
"Perhaps I am not" he said mildly," but I am her fiancé."  
  
I looked at him shocked. "How..."  
  
"Our parents arranged it." He said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh, so she doesn't love you back then. How sad" I said tauntingly. Inside, I was relieved. It was a forced marriage. A forced marriage could be broken.  
  
"Don't bet on it." He snapped at me," You're not worthy of her even more than me. Her father did well to protect his daughter from his politics. She doesn't even know your nation and hers are at war constantly. What will she say to you when she finds out?"  
  
"I will gladly stop those wars just for her." I replied smoothly.  
  
* Just around the corner *  
  
Hiko smiled. 'I love the clow mistress... but seems like I have competition.' He thought.  
  
"Just like our ancestors who fought over a woman... this is what led to the hatred between our two families... will the cycle continue?" he whispered softly.  
  
***  
  
* in Myojo*  
  
Meshi was broken from his magic trance. He had attempted to break into Sakura's mind. The ZI users are the ones who were pure of heart, whose heart could not be broken. If hers could break the princess's heart, then he had ridden himself of a ZI master. Taking one down would already be difficult; two would take much patience. That, Meshi did not have.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
wheeee. That took a while to think of. I hate it when too many guys like one girl. But looks like its gonna turn out that way. *sigh... ah well. Hahaha. If you are HECKA bothered about that, let me know. Ill try to change it. Its starting to bug me. LoL.  
  
I realized, I have been spelling Yelan, as Yelen. Sorry! I think, Yelan is the right way yea? Haha.  
  
I dunno if this fic is getting boring. If it is, tell me, ill discontinue it and start a new one. It seems like its getting boring to me. How bout you?  
  
= TO MY ANGEL EH = 


	7. Note from author

HM. Ideas would be greatly appreciated. =]  
  
I had time to write, but I couldn't think of anything. Ideas ran through my head and they...sucked. Hahaha.  
  
So any ideas are welcome!  
  
Miss Kit 


End file.
